


-tutte le volte che mi hai toccata-

by UnaCannucciaCortaCorta



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Andrea is the main character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, a lot of fluff, but also a bit of angst maybe, but there are also metamoro couple moments, maybe a bit cheesy but who cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaCannucciaCortaCorta/pseuds/UnaCannucciaCortaCorta
Summary: It's a lovely summer night in Milan and between a glass of whine and a bbq on Ermals balcony a girl, let's call her Luna, finds out that her best friend Andrea maybe feels more than friendship towards her. A cause to look back and remember all the adventures they shared and all the times they touched before...





	1. -sei tu la ragazza-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) I got this idea some weeks ago while lying in the garden and thought 'why not give it a try?' So I started writing this first chapter. It's my first work here on AO3 and please consider that English is not my first language. I was encouraged to post it because of all the wonderful comments I read under different works, always so positive and respectful. I hope you enjoy this little small work and I am happy about every feedback! Also negative stuff, because I really want to improve my writing and I'm full of doubts about this story! 
> 
> Of course this is all fruit of my imagination :)  
> More notes at the end :)

 

 

> They all stood on the balcony of Ermal‘s flat in a quiet suburb of Milan during one summer‘s night. Because of the heat during the day it was easily tolerable to stand there just wearing a tshirt or a dress- like Luna who was sipping at her beer.
> 
> Clenched to her leg stood Anita, Fabrizio‘s daughter who spent some days together with her dad and his boyfriend, Ermal. Luna was softly caressing her hair as the girl suddenly yawned. „ _Are you tired, honey?_ “ she asked her. Anita nodded. She looked over to Fabrizio who was still being engaged in some serious barbecuing while Ermal was working in the kitchen collecting some plates for dinner. „ _Is it okay if I put you to bed?_ “ The girl‘s eyes illuminated instantly. „ _Yes! Do you tell me a good night story as well_?“ „ _You bet, little princess! I‘m not sure if it‘s as good as your dad‘s but I promise I will try._ “
> 
> Anita left Luna, saying good night to Fabrizio who gave her a kiss on her forehead. With his lips he formed a ‚thank you‘ towards Luna who answered with a smile. Anita instantly grabbed her hand and dragged her into the flat. „ _Ermal_?“ the little girl shouted a bit louder than necessary. His curly head spotted out of the kitchen. „ _Oh, are you tired, tesoro_?“ he asked and Anita nodded. She ran into Ermal‘s arms to hug him good night. „ _Do you really think, Luna can tell you a better story than I could_?“ Anita‘s laugh filled the small kitchen. „ _We will see!_ “ She chuckled. That was her very diplomatic answer.
> 
> „ _Before you disappear with this little princess into the wonderland of dreams, has Andrea finally arrived_?“ he inquired. „ _No, I haven‘t seen him. Why?_ “ „ _He‘s the last person we are waiting for. Marco, Anna, Dino, Fabrizio, you and me, we are here and ready to go and Mr. Molto Occupato lets us wait_.“ He sighed.
> 
> „ _I‘m sure he will arrive in no time. Maybe something got in his way?_ “ It was nice of Luna to say something like that but everyone knew that Andrea was notoriously too late. „ _More food for us. A last kiss, Anita_?“ She turned around and gave Ermal a kiss on his cheek.
> 
> Then they went upstairs where Luna had to be creative as hell in order to tell the girl a proper bed time story. After Anita had heard the happy ending she was ready to sleep and closed her eyes. Luna cautiously left the room and joined her friends on the terrace. As she sat down at the last free chair she recognized that Andrea had probably arrived. And really, as she looked up she immediately gazed into his big brown eyes. „ _Hi_ “ he said. She made a shy gesture with her hand imitating a wave.
> 
> „ _Okay_ “ Fabrizio started to present all the wonderful food he had prepared on the grill. „ _Who is ready for the best corn in Italy? We also have chicken wings, sausages, some steaks. Anyone?_ “ No one wanted to be the first so an awkward silence fell over the group when suddenly Ermal proposed that Vigentini should start. _„Look at him all skinny and hungry. Go Vige! We all know you are just waiting to begin!_ “ Everyone chuckled as Andrea starred angrily back at Ermal.
> 
> But of course he stood up and joined Fabrizio. When he returned he hold a plate full of meat and grilled vegetables. „ _Ladies first!_ “ He offered the plate to Luna who thanked him and took a steak and some „ugly healthy stuff“ how Vige called the vegetables.
> 
> They had almost finished all of the food, just some sad chicken wing lonely lay on the big plate. Everybody was full and happy. Suddenly Ermal stood up to collect the dirty plates and cutlery.
> 
> „ _Honey, are you serious? It‘s really uninviting when you start your cleaning up now. Let the people see that we have dined and now are drinking lots of whine. Apropos- another bottle?_ “ He held up an empty bottle.
> 
> „ _Bizio, by the love of god, if we let it rest here, the food will dry, the plates won‘t get totally clean and you know it‘s summer, little flying beautiful animals will arrive in no time and you are the first to swear some Roman insults at them. So let me clean the table, in return I will bring you all the whine you want, okay?_ “ Luna couldn‘t hold back a laugh. They were really cute together, like an old married couple. Fabrizio -of course- gave in, mumbling some curses in Roman, and Ermal started piling dishes joined by the two girls, Anna and Luna.
> 
> As the dishwasher was fully loaded and ready to go, Ermal sighed. „ _You know what girls, I think we deserve something special after tonight‘s work_.“ Magically, a full bottle of Aperol appeared. Shortly after joined by ice, soda, oranges and fancy straws. „ _Salute_!“ Glasses clinked. As they came back they saw the boys smoking in a circle.
> 
> „ _… so yeah, it‘s for her_.“ Was the first thing they could heard Vige saying. „ _What is for her? And who is her?_ “ Anna asked. Dino answered instead of Andrea. „ _So Vige wrote a song about a girl and it‘s going to be his new single_.“ „ _Does she know, Andrea_?“ Anna got curious. „ _No, I haven‘t told her yet_.“
> 
> What Luna didn‘t _see_ was a short exchange of glances between Ermal and Fabrizio trying to agree on who would stop Anna.
> 
> What the others didn‘t _hear_ was Luna‘s heart cracking into a million pieces over the information that Andrea wrote a song for a girl.
> 
> „ _You should_!“ Anna encouraged him. He shook shyly his head. „ _You are all turning red, Andrea! Oh my, you are really into her_!“ „ _Anna!_ “ Marco started „ _Maybe he doesn‘t want to talk about it? Have you thought about that_?“ „ _But we‘re among friends. So tell me about her_.“ „ _Anna_!“ Marco scolded her harshly. „ _What?_ “ she asked. „ _Well, at least let us listen to the song! Do you have it on your cell phone_?“ „ _There‘s nothing bad about listening to it_ “ Ermal said.
> 
> Vige nodded slowly and got out his phone, his fingers gliding over the screen and then a sweet melody filled the air. It was a slow pop song, almost a ballad, with everything but trivial lyrics. He sang about this girl, about how he observed her a bit longer than necessary when they met, about her laugh that made him instantly feel happier and better, how witty she was, how beautiful, how a message from her could save his day and that every place with her felt a bit like home.
> 
> The last sound was up in the air as a ‚wow‘ slipped Fabrizio‘s lips. Even Anna seemed amazed.
> 
> „ _Wow, she is special to you. You really should tell her. Has she already listened to the song? What did she say_?“ Marco rolled his eyes. „ _Anna, don‘t you think you asked enough? We listened to the song and now we can move on with the eving, can‘t we?_ “ Anna sighed. „ _I just thought it‘s so romantic._ “
> 
> And indeed it was romantic. The text told a beautiful story about a million things Andrea liked about that girl. She had to be special, Luna thought. So much more special than her. She felt her stomach cramping and how she started to feel physically sick. She could never stand a chance compared to that girl.
> 
> Andrea wanted Anna to stop asking question. He had played his song, a very personal song, and that should be enough. But she kept asking questions about it.
> 
> „ _You know, Marco wrote ‚New York‘ for me and it really strenghtened our bond because to put your feelings and love in words, and you all have that gift, is so powerful. Call her, Andrea_!“ „ _What_?“ Marco and Dino asked simutaniously. „ _Why_?“ „ _Why not, boys_?“ „ _It‘s almost midnight, Anna_!“ Marco noted.
> 
> „ _Maybe we should let Andrea decide_?“ Ermal explained. They all turned to Vige whose face was red as a pepper and who looked on the terracotta tiles that suddenly had become extremly interesting. Luna pitied him. They put him under pressure and she couldn‘t stand the thought that he was forced to do something he didn‘t want to. And besides that would maybe lead to the girl still being in ignorance of Vige‘s love for her.
> 
> „ _I … I don‘t know. I … I don‘t think..._ “ he started with a thin voice you could barely hear. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed raising his head. „ _Maybe Andrea she feels the same way? And why waste time? Every moment she doesn‘t know is maybe a lost moment for the both of you! Tomorrow morning you could already lie in her arms and kiss her good morning_!“ Anna tried to encourage him. „ _What do you have to lose_?“
> 
> „ _A friend_.“ he said. „ _A very good friend. And what should I tell her_?“ „ _You don‘t have to tell her much. You say, look, I‘ve written a song about you, listen to it. The text says it all, Andrea! She would be stupid if she didn‘t get it_.“ The others nodded- except for Luna.
> 
> Yes, she wanted him to be happy. He was her best friend. He had become her best friend in no time.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  Some month ago they had met at a party Anna and she had organised at their flatshare. Luna had shortly arrived from Rome where she had studied and had found this perfect flat at the outskirts of Milan. Anna and she immediately had clicked and she was extremly happy to have found such a wonderful flat mate like her. Then one day her new friend had decided that Luna had to be integrated into her circle of friends and this party had been organised.
> 
> As always Andrea had been late but brought with him two bottles of vodka to apologize. Immediately, he had recognized that now the almost empty bookcase had been filled with actual books. „ _Since when do you read_?“ he asked Anna. Said person just pointed at Luna. „ _She does_.“ ‚That must be Anna‘s new room mate‘ he thought to himself and added a ‚She‘s cute‘. Indeed she was: Long blondish hair, soft waves and some filigree tattoos on her arms.
> 
> As their eyes met Luna turned all red. Anna hadn‘t told her that she had such handsome friends. Andrea smiled and reached out for Luna‘s hand. „ _Hey, I am Andrea_.“ „ _Ciao! I‘m Luna, Anna‘s new room mate. The reading one_.“ He laughed. „ _Nice to see books at that shelf that had actually been touched and consumed_.“ „ _Indeed. Do you read_?“ Luna hated herself for such a trivial question but was releaved as he confirmed. „ _Yes! I love reading. My bookdealer and I, we are like this_ “ He crossed his fingers to show their strong bond. „ _Your book … dealer?_ “ „ _Yes, I‘m addicted and I have to admit that I see him every week. You should come to_.“ He said all excited. „ _If you like to_.“ he added fast. Luna nodded.
> 
> Since that day they were almost inseparable. Sometimes Marco called them „the twins“ because when he visited Anna he often found them sitting on the couch next to eachother, in the same position, a book in their hand. They enjoyed spending time together like this. Sometimes they read for hours, Luna prepared some tea, Andrea brought some sweets with him. Her favourite part was when the rain set in and it was the only sound you could hear besides Andrea‘s steady breath and them turning pages. They didn‘t need many words to have a great time together.
> 
> Not that they couldn‘t talk as well as joke together. Luna liked his laugh a lot. She could tell it apart from a thousand other laughs. It filled rooms and her heart. When they were in public, sometimes, it was a bit awkward when he laughed like this and Luna always had to smirk. She didn‘t know that as a reflex, then, she always put some hair behind her ear. And she didn‘t know that Andrea one day had seen this and fell for it. So sometimes he laughed louder than necessary just to see her making that gesture. He hoped that maybe one day he would touch that hair and could put it where it belonged while they were lying on a couch together cuddling.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> „ _Do it, Andrea_!“ „ _Do it!_ “ The voices formed a choir. Andrea looked at them. He could be brave for once, right? Maybe Anna was right and tomorrow the world would be a whole other place for him. For them.
> 
> He pressed „dial“ and soaked the night‘s air in. Actually, he didn‘t have to put his cell phone to his ear because the person he was calling was less than 2 metres away.
> 
> Suddenly Luna felt her cell phone vibrating and „portami via“ filled the air. It was her phone ringing. Why … Was it him? She met Andrea‘s eyes. He slowly put the phone down but didn‘t interrupt the connection. Irritated, Anna broke the silence. „ _Who is calling you, for god‘s sake, Luna. Why is your phone ringing._ “
> 
> Marco sighed. „ _Anna, just … it‘s her, okay. She is the girl_.“
> 
> A question mark seemed to be printed on Anna‘s face. „ _I don‘t get it_.“ Ermal came to the rescue while Vige was still calling and Luna still not answering her phone. „ _Let me put it in simple words for you: Andrea calls the girl he wrote a song about and Luna is receiving a call she doesn‘t have to answer because she knows who is calling. Do you get it?_ “ Slowly Anna understood and her head turned from Andrea to Luna and back.
> 
> Both didn‘t move a bit. „ _Andrea_...“ Luna began. She slowly put her phone out of her pocket and there it was: His name on the screen.
> 
> „ _It‘s you, Luna. You are the girl_.“
> 
> Fabrizio and Ermal smiled at each other. They had talked about this so very often and had hoped that one day they would finally find eachother and maybe this was the night.
> 
> Andrea stopped the call. Silence fell over the group. Luna stood in shock. All these words. They were for her. All that. She didn‘t know what to do. She felt the same way but she couldn‘t just hug and kiss him here in front of everyone, right? In some minutes everything had changed. All that she wanted, ever wanted since she had met him, it was now possible.
> 
> Vige started to look concerned. Luna looked shocked. „ _Luna, could you please say somehting? Just … anything_?“ „ _I ..._ “
> 
> She felt the urge to leave and so she did: Luna turned and left the flat. It was too much. All her friends starring at her, expecting her to do something.
> 
> Nervously she pressed the elevator‘s button. She couldn‘t walk 12 stories down. She repeated the pressing because this damn elevator woulnd‘t come up. She heard the flat‘s door opening behind her and her name said by her most favourite voice in the world.
> 
> „ _Please don‘t go! I … I thought for once I should be brave and risk something. I … I don‘t want to put you under pressure and … I wish I ..._ “ Luna slowly turned to him.
> 
> „ _It‘s just …_ „ she began.
> 
> Vige interrupted her: " _I know. You don‘t like me back. It‘s okay_.“
> 
> His hand slowly and carefully stroked her forearm. And she remembered. Remembered all the times he had touched her and how her love for him grew.


	2. -il mare e le sue onde-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna remembers one day they all spent together at the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not totally convinced by this chapter to be honest, but I was so happy about all of you reading the first chapter and the kudos you left. For some it's probably a small number of kudos but for me it's the world- I am really really happy that some of you liked it <3 So thank you especially to you!   
> I'd be happy if you're brave enough to maybe leave a short comment <3 - again: even criticism is welcomed!

The sun shone on this beautiful Saturday in summer as they all gathered on the beach in order to have some fun together. Fabrizio had invited their little group to his beach house near Rome. Sea gulls screamed flying with a beautiful clear blue sky as background and life seemed easy that day.

Ermal and Fabrizio shared a parasol and enjoyed laying in the shadow because it was noon and outside their shelter it seemed to be West Sahara with sand hot as freshly baked pizza. His tattooed arms winding around his legs Fabrizio sat next to Ermal who tried to read a book. But it was difficult to focus: Firstly, there was his handsome boyfriend sitting next to him half naked because of his beachwear, secondly Anita and Libero were running around playing and screaming (Libero was chasing his little sister with a just found jellyfish) and thirdly he recognized how Vige who was sitting one beach towel away became flustered. Ermal immediately knew why: Luna, Anna‘s flatemate, had just arrived. Andrea nervously fiddled with the seams of his towel as Ermal could see out of the corner of his eyes.

 

Luna came up to their small group, Anna on her coat-tails who jumped into Marco‘s arms as soon as she saw him. The other girl waved shyly „ _Ciao_ “ towards them. Ermal put his book aside and greeted her warmly with a hug.

„ _Luna, my moon_!“, he teased her because of her name. She chuckled. „ _Ciao Ermal!_ “ „ _I‘m glad you‘ve made it. It was sooo boring_!“ Fabrizio shot a look of reproach at him. Of course the younger one was bored because no one could and wanted to keep up with him and all his energy. On those days Fabrizio really felt like an old man.

„ _Now I‘m here and the fun can begin_!“ She assured him. She hugged him again and then she greeted the rest of the group one by one.

She wouldn‘t see but Fabrizio and Ermal observed very closely every move made by her and Andrea. It was easy to understand that both of them wanted their hug to last a bit longer but no one wanted to dare to be the first one admitting this desire. So it all ended with a short slightly awkward hug that caused a conspirational glance between Meta and Moro.

Of course Luna liked hugging Andrea. In his arms she had found her safe space, finally someone who would protect her. But it was weird because it was the first time she touched his bare skin. As they parted she inhaled his odour, a mix of mint and lemon. She smiled at him and whispered ‚ _hi_ ‘. If Andrea had taken off his sun glasses, Luna would have seen how his eyes illuminated after her greetings.

„ _Glad you could make it_.“

„ _Me, too. Traffic was hell. It‘s like everybody wants to go to the seaside today. We were looking for a parking lot for about 30 minutes._ “

„ _But now you‘re here_.“ Vige concluded.

„ _Yeah. And I brought you something_.“ She handed him a book she fished out of her beach bag. „ _It‘s the one I told you about some days ago. I read it at school and I just fell in love with it. I‘ve read it at least 12 times._ “

„ _That‘s a convincing number_ “ he stated.

„ _I know_.“ She laughed.

„ _So sit, Luna!_ “ Andrea looked around a bit helplessly. He wanted Luna to have a nice place on the beach. „ _I can‘t offer you a parasol because the only one our group owns is taken by those two love birds over there_!“ He pointed at Ermal and Fabrizio. „ _It doesn‘t matter. I use protection_.“ Luan explained.

„ _Uuuh, that‘s good to know! Right Vige?_ “ Marco intervened. Anna rolled her eyes and hissed „ _Come on, really_?“ while Luna and Andrea -despite this bad joke- became as red as the ripest tomatoes of Italy. Marco raised his hands as symbol of an apology and settled next to Anna in the sand. Andrea helped Luna with her towel because the wind started blowing again. Once she was ready she took out the things she brought with her: Some fruits, freshly bought, washed and cut, gummy bears for the kids, some beer and at the bottom there was a little cool bag that drew Andrea‘s attention towards it.

He pointed at the small blue box. „ _What‘s that_?“ „ _Glad you asked_ “ Luna answered chuckling. „ _Actually it‘s for you. I couldn‘t stand the thought that you have to spend a whole day without chocolate. So here are some chocolate bars, Kinder, Milky Way, and I found this at the super market_.“ She presented a frozen Kinder ice cream and Andrea was taken over by joy like a little kid on Christmas. „ _You‘re the best friend in the world_!“ he exclaimed.

A sting went straight through Luna‘s heart. She smiled bravely while Andrea had already begun to gulp his ice cream. Ermal- having overheard the dialogue- gently sighed. Sometimes Vige should give more thought to his uttered words. He was so sensible when it came to writing songs but in daily life he was a hopless case.

 

Some seconds later Vige had already finished his favourite food in the world. Luna looked at him and suddenly started laughing loudly. „ _Oh dio mio, Andrea! You‘ve eaten like a three year old_!“ She almost tumbled down laughing. A question mark formed in his face and he looked at the others interrogatively. Fabrizio pointed without a word to Andrea‘s mouth. Ermal added „ _Got a little chocolate there._ “ Carefully Andrea touched the corner of his mouth with his index finger. But it was hopeless: chocolate was all around his mouth and one finger wouldn‘t help. Luna couldn‘t stop laughing. He looked so cute with his big brown puppy eyes, his beard which should let him look older but just didn‘t, his fingers now eagerly trying to wipe away the rest of his ice-cream.

„ _Let me help you!_ “ she offered. „ _I‘m old enough, thank you. And now stop laughing. It‘s … not … funny!_ “ He started pinching her lovingly in her waist to underline his last sentence. „ _There‘s some left on your nose_ “ Luna pointed out after he had stopped teasing her. „ _Yeah, well, I like it there. It stays. Reminds me of good times._ “

Ermal intervened amused. „ _We won‘t take you to the restaurant later on if you look like that. You better get clean, Vige!_ “ He sighed. „ _Well, then I‘m glad we‘ve got enough water in front of us._ “ He got up. „ _Mmh. You know what, Luna? To be honest you look a little dirty to me, too._ “ Before Luna could say anything his hands had already grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up in the air. She struggled in order to get free but Andrea wouldn‘t let go. Seconds later she felt the cold ocean water crash over her head as she was thrown into the water. Luna gasped for air as she came out of the waves coughing because of the swallowed water. She couldn‘t see anything because of her wet hair sticking to her forehead. Andrea saw her without real orientation and approached. „ _Luna? Hey? You‘re okay?_ “ „ _How dare you_?“ she asked him with an angry voice to fool him. „ _I .. I‘m sorry. I thought it was funny._ “ She started laughing. „ _Got you! It was funny although I nearly drowned and now I have two gallons of sea salt water in my lungs_.“

Vige got closer to her, now right in front of her and carefully he put her wet hair behind her ears so she could see again. And the first thing Luna saw after having just opened her eyes were two dark brown buttons aka his eyes. They were full of warmth and sunshine and amber spots drew through them. The sun right behind him let him resemble a heavenly creature standing in a ray of light.

Although all of her hair was out of her sight Vige kept caressing her face, slowly and carefully.

 

Some metres away, on the beach, Ermal and Fabrizio observed them curiously. The younger one started to let his fingers walk up and down his companion‘s back lost in thought. „ _Cazzo, they‘re totally in love but cannot admit it. He should do the first step_!“ „ _Oh, as you did, Bizio_?“ Ermal reminded him while getting up into the same position as Fabrizio. „ _I didn‘t have to because you were brave enough_.“ „ _That‘s right. Otherwise you woul_ _d_ _still follow me drooling._ “ „ _Please._ “ Ermal shrugged his shoulders. „ _You know I‘m right. And you know Andrea. He won‘t make th_ _e f_ _irst move_.“ „ _But does it seem to you that Luna is a take-the-reins-girl_?“ Ermal shook his head.

 

Meanwhile Andrea had recognized that his stroking no longer had an excuse beside touching her warm smooth skin, so he stopped. „ _Thanks_ “ Luna whispered. „ _You‘re welcome._ “ The waves kept swapping against their bodies. Nobody talked. It was as if Luna could hear Andrea‘s breath and his unsteady heartbeat while their eyes were still locked. She saw him swallowing and how his body leant a bit forward. Vige tried to pull together all of his courage. This was his chance. He moved forward with his head while Luna was watching every move of him. But she didn‘t back down and that was a good sign. Yes, he would now kiss the girl he fell in love with month ago on a rainy afternoon in his flat.

But as life goes: Some plans are to be baffled. By weather, by time, by technology or … by children. Adorable children with a certain last name starting with ‚M‘. Libero and Anita were back from their little jellyfish chase along the beach and even from afar Anita had recognized Luna and was thrilled to play with her. So they ran up to Andrea and her, hugging -and scaring the shit out of her- her from behind.

 

And even after hours, after having played with the children until they fell asleep under the parasol, after refreshing sun lotion after sun lotion, after Andrea ate all the chocolate, after showering at home and after crawling into bed Luna could still feel Andrea‘s fingers on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Every feedback is welcomed, also if you find any mistakes, please do not hesitate to write!


End file.
